fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beauty and the Beast/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170608193036
=15 Moments From Beauty And The Beast That Remind Us Of Harry Potter= By: Autumn Cherell- Apr 23, 2017- In: Pop Culture Via: Warner Bros. The Sorcerer’s Stone we met “The Boy Who Lived.” This book was our introduction to the wizarding world that JK Rowling created, and with that we started to develop a love for all of the characters (human and animal alike), including Hedwig. I didn’t know that it was possible for me to love an owl until I read about Harry’s pet. She was with him from the very beginning, and even though she could be a bit snippy towards her owner at times, she was still highly intelligent and exceedingly loyal ‘til the end. If you grew up reading HP, then this animal is just as recognizable as Mr. Potter’s scar. That’s why in Beauty and the Beast when the Enchantress’ snowy white owl appeared in the scene where she rescued Belle’s father, Maurice, you probably couldn’t help but think about our favorite boy wizard’s feathery friend. 14. Both Leading Ladies Talk To Someone Who Can’t Remember Via: Warner Bros. After reading Harry Potter, we all wanted to become a witch or wizard. And like many potterheads across the globe, you patiently waited by your mailbox on your 11th birthday for a Hogwarts acceptance letter that would never come. We wanted to go to the famous wizarding school so that we could learn magic like our favorite characters. This might have been the main reason, but another pretty great incentive for going to school there would have to be the feasts in The Great Hall. Everyday during every meal, delectable treats would rise up from the tables and surface in front of the students. The food was always delicious and the students never had to cook it. So, each time our friends had a chance to eat there, we would not so secretly long for the day when we could have meals there too. Hermione was able to have this experience while at school, and Belle had a pretty similar experience while staying at the beast’s castle. During the “Be our Guest” song, Belle had a full course meal appear at her table almost as if it was by magic. She didn’t have to make it either. It just materialized in front of her and she was able to eat it. 12. Leading Ladies Have Parent(s) That Are Misunderstood Via: Warner Bros./ Disney Hogwarts is full of inanimate objects that can talk. The paintings on the wall for example, hold full conversations with other paintings throughout the castle, and they are even able to converse with the students and professors there. And with the right spell, someone could even speak to another person through fire. In Beauty and the Beast, an Enchantress puts a spell over the prince’s castle, and turns everybody that’s inside it into an inanimate object. Even though these people are now nothing more than everyday items that you could find in an old timey European castle, they’re still able to chat. And because Hermione live inside of this wizarding school and because Belle lives inside of the Beast’s home they are both able to communicate to and interact with these inanimate objects. 10. Leading Lady Who Fights For Her Loved Ones Via: Walt Disney/ Warner Bros. In the final book/ 7th movie of the Harry Potter series, Hermione, is held captive. When our three heroes are caught by some snatchers, they take them back to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix Lestrange keeps them so that she can get information out of them. In Beauty and the Beast, Belle goes looking for her father when their horse, Philippe, comes back home without him. When she gets to the Beast’s castle, she asks him to take her instead of her dad. Maurice tries to convince her to leave him there, but Belle tricks him and ends up switching places with him, which makes her a prisoner. She may have ended up enjoying her time there, but the fact still remains that she was being detained. 8. Leading Lady Falling For A Guy She Didn’t Initially Like Via: Warner Bros./ Walt Disney We first learned about werewolves in Prisoner of Azkaban. As Professor Snape so kindly instructed, page 394 of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook gives us the information that we need to know about werewolves. On this page we’re likely to discover that when someone gets bitten by a werewolf, they turn into one themselves. They are people for most of the time, but when the full moon hits, they turn into this creature. In Beauty and the Beast, the prince starts off as human, but later on he becomes part man and part animal. When the Enchantress comes to his party and puts a spell on his castle he transforms into a monster. But even though he wasn’t a person anymore, he still had all of the non-physical, man-like qualities that he possessed before. 6. Epic Battle Takes Place In A Castle Via: Hello Giggles When Hermione learns that she’s a witch, she essentially leaves any desire to stay in the muggle world behind. She even started studying and memorizing books and spells before she started school at Hogwarts. She still loved her parents and the life that she had growing up, but once she discovered that she could do magic, she wanted more for her life than what she had been raised with. In Beauty and the Beast, Belle talks about how she needs something bigger with her life. In “Belle (reprise),” she sings, “I want much more than this provincial life I want adventure in the great wide somewhere” Just like Hermione, she too loves her father, but she knows that she’s destined for greatness, and she’s not wiling to stop until she finds that. 4. Evil Villain And His Doting Followers Via: Walt Disney/ Warner Bros. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is located inside of a large castle, and the beast’s home in Beauty and the Beast is also one, and both locations have quite a few similarities. For example, the buildings can be found in Europe. Also, just by looking at them from the outside, you can see that they are relatively large. Hogwarts houses its students and professors and the Prince’s home was big enough to hold all of his many servants, so it makes sense why they are so large. Once you’re inside, you get an “end of the Middle Ages” vibe, and all of the décor matches this time period as well. There are also winding staircases, gardens, and even a lake that surround the structures. Even though one houses wizards and the other houses humans that have been turned in to furniture, you can easily see how the Beast’s abode reminds us of our favorite European wizarding school. 2. Both Leading Ladies Are Made Fun Of Because Of Their Intelligence Via: Walt Disney/ Warner Bros. From day one, we learned that Hermione was a bookworm. Even before her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had literature from her courses memorized. You could also be sure that you might find her in the library. If she wasn’t in class or hanging out with her friends, this was without a doubt where she would be. Whenever the trio was confronted with a problem, she would automatically find some text that could help her discover a way to solve their dilemma. Belle also had this same affinity for reading. She actually read so much that she had already gone through all of the books in her town’s local library. And when the Beast showed her his own collection, she practically lost it!